


Dream Sequencing

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Horror, Minor Violence, Other, Psychological Horror, Some Humor, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Dark just wants what's his...Originally posted to Wattpad





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is the alternative to Mark being raped by his alter egos... I can't bring myself to finish that particular story... I know it sucks

_Darkness. . . Not a trace of light to be had anywhere. . . Groaning, Mark Fischbach pushed himself up into a sitting position. His head ached and throbbed; keeping near perfect rhythm with the pounding of his heart. Where was he exactly? How did he get there? The last thing he remembered was saying goodnight to his girlfriend, Amy Nelson, over the phone. Whatever happened afterward, Mark couldn’t really remember and trying only seemed to make his head hurt worse. Getting unsteadily to his feet, he extended his hands, feeling out into the darkness ahead of him as he willed himself to move forward. The ground beneath his bare feet was warm and wet, and sticky. Mark cringed with every step._

_**It’s just syrup,** He reassured himself, **Or ice cream… Yeah, it’s just ice cream that’s been sitting out for a bit. That sounds much better than syrup…**_

_Just then there was a click and a moment later, the area was awash in light. Mark cried out in surprise. Blinking against the sudden harshness. When his eyes finally adjusted, he was horrified to discover he was in a slaughterhouse and it was definitely not syrup or melted ice cream he was stepping in. It was blood. Turning his head, Mark doubled over and unleashed his stomach contents. Adding to the mess on the floor._

_“Problems, Mark?” A cold cruel voice rumbled across the expansive room like thunder._

_That voice… Mark’s blood ran cold as his heart began to pound like a war drum against its rib cage prison, It can’t be…_

_“Darkiplier?”_

_No sooner had the name left his lips, he got his confirmation. There was a loud popping sound, like a fully inflated balloon being pricked by a needle, and then there he was. Just as Mark had imagined him in all of his terrifyingly dark glory._

_“Hello, Mark. It’s been awhile.”_

_“Too long,” Mark couldn’t help but agree, “What… What’s going on? How are you here? Are you…”_

_“Real?” When he nodded, Dark smirked, “I’m not actually. This is just a dream. You’re dreaming.”_

_“I am?” Mark was genuinely surprised, “Huh, sure doesn’t feel like a dream.”_

_“That’s because I’m using some of the power you and your fans have given me over the years to make it as realistic as possible,” Dark explained, “I mean I have enough to make myself real, but I really don’t want to. Not yet anyways.”_

_“Why not?” Mark questioned, his curiosity piqued._

_“I have my reasons,” Dark shrugged, “Look, that’s not important right now, what is important is that I’m tired of being ignored. Which is why I knocked you out and brought you here to my plain of existence. You need to let me out more.”_

_“But the fans-”_

_“Who gives a fuck about the fans?”_

_Mark scoffed in disbelief,_

_“Uh, I do and quite frankly, I’m sick and tired of them romanticizing you.”_

_“I don’t see why,” Dark mused, “If it weren’t for the fangirls and fanboys, I wouldn’t have been able to accumulate so much power.”_

_“True,” Mark wasn’t about to argue with him there, “Well, again, if you have all this power, why don’t you just make yourself real?”_

_“Again, I have my reasons,” Dark reiterated._

_“And those would be…?” Mark pressed._

_“Ah ah aaaah,” Dark tsked and wagged his finger at him, “All in good time, Markimoo. For now, wake the fuck up!”_


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wakes up... Gratuitous humor because why the *bleep* not; every good horror stories needs a bit of humor

Mark woke with a gasp. Sitting straight up in bed, he was relieved to find he was no longer in the slaughterhouse and that the floor was just as clean as it had been before he’d been knocked out. Or had he been knocked out? With everything going on, he could have just passed out from the stress and only dreamed he had talked to his evil alter ego. Yeah, that was probably it. Putting the thoughts from his mind, Mark took up his glasses and putting them on, got up and left the sanctity of his bedroom; heading straight for the bathroom… Once he was finished taking caring of business, he washed his hands (because that’s very important) and headed on downstairs to find his good friends, Ethan Nestor and Tyler Scheid, had not only let themselves in but had made themselves comfortable in his living room…

“Good morning, Mark,” Ethan greeted, warmly, “We didn’t wake you, did we?”

“Nah,” Mark shook his head, “I had this really fucked up dream and that’s what woke me up.”

“Oh, okay,” Ethan breathed a sigh of relief, “Well, Tyler made coffee, if you’re interested.”

“Coffee sounds great,” Mark was relieved he wouldn’t have to make it himself, “Thanks, Tyler.”

“No problem,” Tyler assured him, “We also brought doughnuts. They’re on the counter by the sink.”

“Aww, you guys are the best,” And with that, Mark headed into the kitchen to fetch a doughnut and fix himself a cup of coffee.

When he returned, Ethan and Tyler were watching old school Looney Toons; laughing hysterically as the Road Runner once again alluded poor Wile E. Coyote. Mark happily joined them on the couch.

“I don’t see why the coyote just doesn’t give up,” He declared around a bite of doughnut.

“Because he’s a hungry dumbass,” Ethan promptly explained, “I mean it’s not like they have a McDonald’s or Wendy’s way out in the middle of the desert.”

“They should have,” Tyler declared, “Could you just imagine them going through the drive-thru, though?”

“Oh God,” Mark giggled at the imagery that suddenly popped into his head, “No, the coyote catches the road runner and takes him into like KFC like could you prepare this for me?”

  
“And they’re all like, certainly, sir, would you like that regular or extra crispy,” Ethan chimed in causing them all to howl with laughter.

“Twelve piece bucket,” Mark wheezed, “With a side of mashed potatoes and gravy.”

“Don’t forget the biscuits!” Tyler managed to gasp out.

“Oh man, we are so horrible,” Ethan proclaimed when they calmed down a few moments later, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“No, the mastermind behind Card’s Against Humanity is horrible,” Mark argued, finishing his doughnut, “We’re perfectly normal.”

“Define normal,” Tyler deadpanned, “I don’t think any of us could ever be classified as normal.”

“We’re certifiably insane!” Ethan exclaimed.

“Hell yeah, we are,” Mark agreed, taking a sip of coffee, “We share a rubber room and everything.”

“Oh no, I’m appealing for my own padded cell,” Tyler declared, “Fuck sharing a room with you guys.”

“Aww, you’re no fun,” Ethan play pouted.

“And you’re ticklish,” Before the smaller male could protest, Tyler started tickling him.

Mark rolled his eyes and shaking his head, returned his attention to the TV; readily ignoring Ethan’s cries for help.

“No can do, buckaroo, you’re on your own.”

“Please stop, Tyler,” Ethan begged, squirming in his seat, trying his best to defend himself against the onslaught, “I’m gonna… I’m gonna piss my pants!”

Tyler immediately let up. Mark breathed a mental sigh of relief. He really didn’t want to have to clean his couch.


	3. Lashing Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark get's impatient and Ethan feels his wrath... Tyler is forced to take drastic measures and do something regrettable *le gasp*

_Why aren’t you saying anything, Mark? C’mon… Say something. Mention me. Don’t make me doing something regrettable… C’mon. C’mon. C’mon… Fine, if that’s the way you wanna play it, so be it…_

Mark had just finished his coffee when he suddenly and unexpectedly blacked out… When he came to, he was on the floor and Ethan was crying all while Tyler was trying to console him.

“W-What happened… What’s going on?”

“You attacked Ethan for no reason,” Tyler informed him, his anger evident, “I did what I had to just to get you to stop.”

“Oh God,” Mark was up off the floor in a heartbeat, “Ethan, I’m so so sorry. I-”

“Save it,” Ethan got up off the couch and stormed out.

Mark flinched as he slammed the front door behind himself before turning to address Tyler,

“I really don’t know what happened.”

“You don’t?” The larger male prompted, fixing him with an incredulous look.

“No,” Mark shook his head and immediately regretted it, “Ow. Just how hard did you have to hit me?”

“Hard enough,” Tyler shrugged before getting back on topic, “How could you not remember what happened?”

“I just don’t, I-Darkiplier.”

“Darkiplier... Seriously, Mark?”

“I know it sounds crazy, but I think he’s trying to become a real live person,” Mark hastily explained, “But he doesn’t have as much power as he let on. He needs more.”

“Okay,” Tyler clearly didn’t believe him, “Mark, look, I get that you're under a lotta stress and pressure, but seriously, you don’t have to take it out on your friends or lie to me.”

And with that, he mirrored Ethan’s earlier actions - minus the slamming door. Mark sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time since he woke up. It was official. He was going absolutely insane.


	4. Phone a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark calls up the one person he hopes can help

Later that day, Mark decided to call up the only person he knew that would even begin to understand via Skype. Much to his relief, Sean McLoughlin was still awake.

“Don’t you ever sleep?” Mark questioned after the usual exchange of greetings.

“Never!” Sean declared with a laugh, “I refuse to sleep! Sleep is for the weak!”

“So says you,” Mark smiled, then frowned, “Hey, um, have you had any dreams about Anti lately?”

“Just the one,” Sean shrugged, “But I mean it was just a dream.”

“That’s what I thought too!” Mark exclaimed, “But then earlier, I blacked out and attacked Ethan. For no good reason. And this is going to sound totally insane, but I think Dark was behind it.”

“Calm down, Mark,” Sean chided, softly, “Look, you’re under a lotta pressure right now… Maybe it’s just stress…”

Mark groaned in frustration,

“It’s not just stress. I’m telling you, something hinky is going on here and Dark is behind it!”

“Alright,” Sean heaved a sigh of defeat, “Let’s say you’re right and he is behind this. What could he possibly hope to accomplish by making you lash out and attack your friends? What does he want?”

“More power,” Mark shrugged, “He said he already had enough to become real, but I doubt that’s the case. I think he needs more.”

“Huh,” Sean scoffed at that, “That’s funny. Anti said the same thing in my dream and when I brought up to Signe, she didn’t really believe me and suggested I take some time off.”

“Well, at least she didn’t call you crazy,” Mark couldn’t help but point out, “I’m pretty sure both Ethan and Tyler are now considering putting me in a mental hospital.”

“I thought they shut all those down,” Sean proclaimed, his confusion evident, “In America, I mean.”

“They did, but we still have some facilities,” Mark revealed, “It’s a temp thing, though, I mean it’s nothing long term.”

“I see,” Sean frowned, “Well, I’m gonna take Signe’s advice and take some time off. Maybe you should do the same.”

“I’ll think about,” Mark vowed, “Right now, all I wanna do is make things right with Tyler and Ethan. Especially Ethan.”

“I wish you the best of luck,” Sean proclaimed, “I’ve gotta go. My lady love is callin’ me.”

“Alright,” Mark couldn’t resist, “Go get yourself some.”

“I intend too,” Sean laughed, “Laters.”

“Buh-bye,” And with that, Mark ended the call.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Scratching Chica in between the ears when she trotted in to see about him.

“Well, that was a bust. Looks like your daddy’s on his own in this, but don’t worry, girl. I’ll figure something out. I promise.”


End file.
